The Guitar Stared It !
by RoxyWavey
Summary: when Rose and Lucy get kicked out of Hogwarts, they go Lucy's mums old school, St Trinians. they go through friendships, school trips and hell raising. they form a family. all because of a guitar. Rated T because im paranoid!


"ROSE!" my mother screeched up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and took my headphones off. "YEAH?" I yelled back down to her, tone of voice bored. "GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!" I sighed dramatically, and heaved my butt off the bed and down the stairs

Most people think my mum doesn't swear, but she does. A lot. When I got into the living room, mum was literally _fuming._ Like, steam coming out of your ears, hand on hips, red face kind of fuming. Her hair was stuck up around her head, in a big frizz of brown. I nearly laughed at the sight, but settled for coughing discreetly. She glared at me angrily.

"So, you've been kicked out of Hogwarts. My own daughter, kicked out of Hogwarts. "She chuckled darkly, before taking a deep breath, shakily.

I felt bad for her. Only for a second, though. "Rose, do you know how bad this is. Why? Why did you get expelled? This isn't just about the reputation. This is about... What made you do all these things? I feel so bad. Was it me, your father, people at school, your brother? _What? Please._"

I shrugged." Don't know. I just felt like doing it. And-""Lucy joined in." mum finished with a nod. She drew in another breath, it sounded like she was trying to keep from crying. I pulled her into a hug.

"Mum, don't worry about it, okay? These things happen. Me and Lucy will find another school to go to, and we won't get kicked out.

"I promise."

Lucy POV

A knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. "Luce?"My mum asked. "Come in, mum." The door opened, and my mum walked in. she walked over and fell on my bed. No, literally _fell._ She never was very graceful. "Okay, I know you got kicked out. I don't mind', but your dads' goin' off 'is 'ead. "she smirked.

"I were kicked out a two 'igh schools when I was in 'Igh School. Then I found the best school. I never got kicked out of that one. St Trinians. It would take you and Rose in, if you want. They have…weird kids. Alright, do you want to go?" I nodded my head gratefully. "ARIGH' YOUR GOIN' THERE THEN!" she exclaimed. Then she got a bit more serious, which was weird, considering my muM was _never _serious.

"There are the groups. The Chavs. The Emo's. Posh Totty. The Eco's. The Geeks. The Flammables. The leaders of these groups are part of the tribe. The tribe is the leaders of the school. You need to know these people. You will belong in one of these groups for your time at St Trinians. The headmistress is a bit…wild, but she's a good one. Just remember; never wear your uniform neat." My mum grinned and skipped out of the room.

I shook my head.

ROSE POV

Aunt Audrey came later that day with Lucy. "Hermione, Rose, sit down please." Aunt Audrey said.

Once we had sat down on the worn out sofa, I looked at Lucy. She was bouncing up and down in excitement. What was going on…?

"Okay. So, as you know, Rose and Lucy have been kicked out of Hogwarts for their continuous disregard of the rules."

My mum rolled her eyes. "Why are you here, Audrey?"

"My old school, St Trinians has places available for Rose and Lucy. I would like to send Lucy there, but I would also like Rose to go there with her. It would be good for the both of them. Yes, the headmistress is a bit loopy, but she's a very good headmistress. Now, if I can have your opinion." Aunt Audrey smiled at my mum. I smirked at her, and she winked back.

Aunt Audrey had ginger hair, with bits of gold and fiery red streaked through it, but it was all natural. Her eyes were green, and her daughter molly had gotten them, while Lucy was all her father, just without the glasses. Audrey's hairs really, _really _curly, in little ringlets that fall gracefully down her back.

She's a bit crazy, but she's told us about her school days. It's not that much of a surprise how she turned out.

My mum was stuttering. Hehe. I smiled angelically at her, and said innocently, "mum, please can we go to that school? It won't kick us out. You heard Aunt Audrey! Please, it sounds good. And Aunt Audrey said it's a good school." I gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she gave in. Lucy was going, Aunt Audrey said.

I looked up the photos on the computer we had (mum still has all her muggle stuff), and the place looked really old. And I mean, _really old._ It was a light greyish beige colour, with a balcony going the whole way round the huge mansion. It looked …

Posh.

What will I have to put up with? Oh well, Aunt Audrey said its good fun, soo…

Few hours later

"ROSE! LUCY! COME DOWN HERE! IT'S ABOUT YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" Aunt Audrey's voice made its way up the stairs and into my bedroom, where me and Lucy were sitting on my bed, laughing about the time I got caught with my boyfriend. The only reason we were caught in the first place is because Scorpius(my boyfriend) crashed into a guitar. Dad weren't happy, because he's a Malfoy. I laugh every time I think about the expression on his face when he found out. And the expression on Scorpius' face when he crashed into the guitar.

Priceless.

Hehe.

Anyways, me and Lucy went downstairs to see our mums sitting on the sofas, laughing about something. Probably at my dad's expense, as usual. I sighed when I smelt the strong smell of firewhiskey. They were drunk, _again._ This happens whenever Aunt Audrey comes over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, "Aunt Audrey started off in a mock posh accent. Audrey and mum broke out in fits of giggles. "Next week, you will be going on your trip to your new school "she hiccupped, still using that fake posh accent. Me and Lucy glanced at each other, and then rolled our eyes.

We sat there for another few minutes, before Aunt Audrey spoke- or hiccupped, more like. "Honeys, here's a list of the things you will need for the school!" she said brightly, and then broke out in giggles again.

_Wow._

Lucy dragged me up to my bedroom, and we sat on the bed, just staring at the letter, like it was going to move anytime soon. I got impatient and grabbed the letter, before opening it smoothly.

_List of items needed for St Trinians School for Girls_

_Uniform._

_White shirt/blouse_

_School tie_

_Pinafore/skirt- black or navy blue in colour_

_School jumper/ vest with crest _

_School blazer with crest (necessary)_

_White socks/black tights _

_Any shoes_

_Additional items_

_Straw boater hat – with crest_

_Hockey stick_

_We look forward to having you at St Trinians_

_Camilla Fritton, Headmistress _

A crest was up in the corner, a shield with an old-fashioned 'T' with 'St Trinians' was in the crest. A gold boater hat with wings was on top of the crest, and gold feathers were all around the crest.

I wasn't sure what to think of this school, but there was at least _one _positive thing.

At least they had colour printer.

**A/N - THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF ITS SHIT. IF ITS SHIT, TELL, ME , SO I CAN FIX IT! AND THEN I CAN GIVE YOU COOKIES. VIRTUAL COOKIES. BUT STILL. SEE THE REVEIW BUTTON? PLEASE PRESS IT! **


End file.
